1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recipes and more particularly pertains to a new fruit salad dressing for preparing a creamy fruit dressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recipes is known in the prior art. More specifically, recipes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art recipes include U. S. Pat. No. 5,260,083; U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,817; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,643; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,259; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,974.
In these respects, the fruit salad dressing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preparing a creamy fruit dressing.